Complete Unknown
by NikChik-11
Summary: It's Father's Day down in Whoville and everyone is happy... all except one Who who doesn't have a father. Can JoJo help his best friend in her time of need? Of course he can, but read this anyways.
1. Part 1

It was a warm summer afternoon in Whoville. Kid's were playing in sprinklers, adults were mowing their lawns and rooftops, many Whos were out on their unicycles, and some were merely sitting on their back porches drinking Whoolade. All except for 3 teen Whos who were stuck inside.

Babysitting.

"JoJo why do you have so many sisters?!" Mya asked, carrying 8 glasses of milk to the kitchen table.

The black and gray Who smirked, handing his little sister Heady a bottle. "I thought you liked kids…"

"Not 96 at a time!" Mya said, wiping sweat off her brow. She looked around the room in confusion. "Isn't Zoey going to come help us?"

JoJo shrugged. "Mya, you know what today is… We need to leave her alone. She came, and that's probably as much as we're going to get out of her."

"But we need help here!"

JoJo sighed, picking Heady up and sitting down with her in his lap. "Mya, I've babysat completely alone a million times. We can handle this without her."

Mya rolled her eyes and sat down in the seat next to him, taking Heady and tickling her. JoJo sighed. He knew exactly where Zoey was, and he didn't want to go find her anytime soon…

--

_Why did he do that to us? Were we not good enough for him?_ Zoey thought angrily, throwing a rubber ball at the white cement wall in front of her.

She had been throwing that same ball at the wall for the past hour, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything.

Letting out an angry sigh she laid back against the rooftop of JoJo's house, staring up at the pinkish clouds that were floating lazily in the evening sky.

Now why was Zoey mad? Well, the date had a little to do with it.

Today was June 14. The day before Father's Day. They day that Zoey hated the most out of all the days in the year. Seeing all the dad's in town… with their families. Getting presents… praise… it made her feel sick inside.

And that sick feeling soon dissolved into anger.

She threw the ball at the wall again, only this time harder, letting out a cry of fury as the ball left her hand. It bounced back and hit her square in the face, making her fall back from the impact. Baring her teeth in anger, Zoey stood up and grabbed the ball, throwing her arm back and chucking it at least 20 feet away.

Letting out a groan of frustration, she plopped back down on the rooftop and fell back, banging her head several times behind her. She stopped after getting a sharp pain in the back of her head. It was actually a good feeling… The pain took her mind off of other things.

She let out a low moan and rubbed the back of her head, staring up at the sky still.

--

"JoJo please…"

"No, Mya."

"PLEASE??"

"No! We just need to leave her alone until the weekend is over!"

"But JoJo… Babysitting isn't the same without her…"

"…What?"

"She always plays with them and makes them tired! How are we going to get them to bed without her?"

"Is that all you care about?"

Mya sighed, looking down. "No, JoJo. She's angry right now, and we both know why… it's been this way ever since we've known her. But don't you think… letting her bottle all this anger up isn't good for her?"

JoJo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe she doesn't need to be left alone… She needs a friend. Like, right now."

JoJo's eyes widened in realization. "You mean me?"

Mya rolled her eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be her best friend?"

"I am,"

"Well then go talk to her!" Mya said, getting behind him and pushing him up the stairs.

He nearly tripped and fell, but quickly regained his balance. "What am I supposed to say to her? She scares me when she gets like this!"

"Oh JoJo, stop it." Mya said, rolling her eyes. "Just imagine what she feels like right now…"

They had reached the window with the tree outside it, through which Zoey climbed up to get to the roof. JoJo looked at the window, then back at Mya. "What am I supposed to say?" He asked.

"Just…anything! Now go!" Mya said, pushing him towards the window. He stumbled forwards and scowled back at her, then proceeded in climbing up the tree.

--

Zoey sighed to herself, still staring unblinkingly up at the sky. The aching in the back of her head had numbed a little, and now she laid completely still, breathing slowly and deeply.

"Zoey?"

Zoey didn't move a muscle. She continued staring up at the sky, not acknowledging him. Maybe he'd take a hint…

"Hey," JoJo sat down next to her, slowly and hesitantly. "You okay?"

She sighed in aggravation, not answering him. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, she finally mumbled, "…no…"

JoJo twiddled his thumbs nervously. "So…um…"

"Mya made you come up here, didn't she?" Zoey asked, still not looking up at him.

JoJo sighed. "Yeah…" He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Look, I know how much you hate Father's Day, and how much your dad hurt you… I know how you feel right now, I understand… but-"

Zoey slowly sat up, glaring at him. Her expression was so cold, it sent shivers down JoJo's back, making him cut off and stare at her frightfully.

"You…You think you KNOW…how I feel?" She asked, her voice disbelieving and cold.

JoJo looked around helplessly. "I…uh…I…"

"You have no IDEA how I feel… How every damn year- no scratch that- every DAY he's hurt me. I've never even met the man, and he still hurts me. Every time I see some little kid playing with their dad, or how your dad tries SO HARD to get to know you… and you don't even want it!" She said, narrowing her eyes. "Do you know how freaking mad that makes me? NO… You don't! So don't even go telling me that you 'understand'! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL JOJO MCDODD!" She yelled, getting in his face. She backed away slowly, panting heavily. Her glare softened slowly as she looked at the terrified look his face now held. She looked away, angry tears stinging at her eyes.

It was silent for several seconds, before Zoey's tears finally got the best of her and she let them fall. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep intakes of breath to try to recompose herself. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and another hand brush her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Zoe…" JoJo whispered softly. He sounded sincere… it only made her heart ache worse.

She shook her head, not being able to find her voice. Instead she let out a small sob and hugged herself tightly, hanging her head. He squeezed her shoulder gently and pulled her body closer to his. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, only to have more tears fall in their place. She hiccupped a few times and rested her head in the palms of her hands.

JoJo rubbed her shoulder reassuringly and tried to comfort her the best he could. He'd only seen Zoey cry twice in his lifetime, and it still unnerved him. He looked up at the sky, trying to think of something… ANYTHING that he could say to her…

"You're right." He finally murmured. Zoey finally looked up at him, her eyes red and tear stains streaked down her cheeks.

"You're right, I don't appreciate my dad enough and… I'm sorry."

Zoey scowled, hiccupping a few times. "Don't…don't tell me… tell…him…"

JoJo nodded, looking down. "I will… I'm really sorry Zoe…" He added, looking her in the eyes. They were so blue at the moment, they looked like little pools of water.

She shakily wiped her tears away. "No… I'm… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to blow up…at… at you…"

He hugged her, shaking his head. "It's okay… I get it now… Do you wanna be alone?"

She shook her head, resting her head on his shoulder. "I think this is just what I needed…"

He chuckled softly and rubbed her back soothingly, lifting his gaze to the sun that was setting slowly in the distance. He glanced over at the Observatory which was directly in front of the sun, making it seem as if it were glowing… JoJo's eyes widened as an idea suddenly struck him.

"You know… You could always do what I do when I get angry or sad…"

Zoey pulled away from him. "What?"

JoJo rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small notebook. He handed it to her. "I write a song about whatever's making me feel bad."

Zoey took it and unhooked the clasp on the notebook, slowly opening it. She stopped at one page, reading some of the lyrics.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be feeling so faithless lost under the surface I don't know what you're expecting of me put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

She sighed. He was talking about his dad. She looked over at his hopeful face and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay, I'll try it."


	2. Part 2

"I can't wait for tonight!" Mya exclaimed as she walked through JoJo's door the next morning.

He grinned. "Yeah, it's going to be great." His voice wavered a little, making Mya giggle.

"You're nervous?"

JoJo nodded, his grin falling. "You know I hate crowds… But as soon as we perform, it'll be over right?"

Mya nodded, patting his arm. "It is only our third performance… you ready to go get Zoey?"

He nodded, waiting for her to walk out the front door so he could follow her.

They walked the 4 blocks to Zoey's house slowly, talking about the Father's Day celebration that would take place later on that evening. Their band would be performing a song, and they had to be there early to practice.

They reached Zoey's house and walked up the steps casually, still talking. JoJo reached up and rang the doorbell, sighing a little. "I hope Zoey's still not upset…"

Zoey's mom answered the door, swinging it open and smiling down at the two teens. "Well, hey you guys! Here to pick up Zoey?" They nodded, following her inside.

Tanya stopped by the staircase and looked up it, her expression growing worried. "Well…she's been locked in her room ever since she came home yesterday…You know how much she hates Father's Day. "

JoJo nodded sullenly and started up the staircase, Mya on his heels. Once he reached Zoey's door he knocked twice, pressing his ear to the door. "Zoey? You…you in there?"

The door swung open, making JoJo stumble forward. He quickly caught himself and walked into Zoey's room. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, papers spread out around her, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Mya walked up beside her and looked at all the papers. "Uh…Zoey? What are you doing?"

Zoey stared hard at the piece of paper in front of her, sticking her tongue out in thought. She scribbled something down, then smiled. "Finished!"

JoJo blinked. "Finished with what?"

Zoey turned to them, stacking the papers in a small pile. "With the song you told me to write. I started with the lyrics, then…I don't know, I guess I really got into it, and now there's music written for it too." She said, scratching her head.

JoJo rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Did it help?"

Zoey thought for a moment, then slowly broke out into a grin. "You know…actually, it did. Thanks, Jo."

Mya smiled, an idea hitting her. "You know…maybe we should sing this song at the ceremony today."

Zoey suddenly went pale. "W-why?"Mya noticed her expression and gave her a concerned look. "We…don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it would be different from our other ONE song…it'd even be cool for you to sing it!"

Zoey looked down hesitantly at the papers. "Well…okay. But I'm only singing it ONE time. So you guys are going to have to practice the music without me first, okay?"

Mya nodded. "Okay… Well, we need to get going I guess…"

Zoey nodded. "Lemme just fix my hair…" She removed the pony tail holder and turned her head upside down, shaking her hair out. She flipped it back upright, making her hair fall back into it's right place. "Okay, I'm ready."

JoJo couldn't help but laugh. "I wish my sister's were more like you…"

--

"Okay, I think we're ready…" Mya said, nodding at her band mates. They had just finished practicing, and they pretty much had the music covered. All they had to do now was play it on stage with Zoey singing.

JoJo looked at the clock in the practice room they were currently in. "We're on in 5 minutes…"

Mya nodded and looked over at Zoey who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "Hey Zoe… you okay?"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine."A person from backstage suddenly poked their head into the room. "Okay, your up."

The band (consisting of Reid, Alex, Mya, Zoey and JoJo) all walked out to the corner of the stage, and listened for their band name to be called out.

"And now…give it up for The Last Who's Standing!"

They walked out, waving to the large crowd of Who's that were cheering for them. Mya positioned herself at the keyboard, JoJo picked up his guitar and stood to the left of the stage, while Reid stood to the right with his bass guitar. Alex sat down at the drumset at the back, and Zoey grabbed her guitar and stood at the very front. She gave a small smile to the crowd as she pulled the guitar strap around her shoulders.

"You guys ready to rock?"The crowd (mainly some kids from their school) screamed like maniacs. Zoey shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay… I wrote this song for…well, for my dad. I know he's not even here to hear it, but I'm singing it anyways."

JoJo and Mya exchanged glances quickly as Alex counted them off, the music starting moments after.

_Address this letter to "dear father"_

_I know you as complete unknown_

_I guess it's better you don't bother_

_All our truths should be left alone_

_Be left alone,_

_Be left alone…_

_I learned all things you never showed me_

_Took the chances you'd have blown_

_And to this day the one and only_

_You remain a complete unknown_

_Complete unknown,_

_Complete unknown…_

_You're out there somewhere_

_I don't know if you care at all_

_It seems that you don't_

_It's as if the day will never come_

_So you remain a complete unknown_

_Unknown…unknown...unknown…_

_So many years have been ignored_

_You've been gone without a trace_

_I'm getting used to knowing you're_

_Just a name without a face_

_Without a face... Without a face_

_You're out there somewhere_

_I don't know if you care at all_

_It seems that you don't_

_It's as if the day will never come_

_So you remain a complete unknown_

_You're out there somewhere_

_I don't know if you care at all_

_It seems that you don't_

_It's as if the day will never come_

_So you remain a complete unknown_

_Unknown...unknown...unknown..._

_Address this letter to dear father_

_I know you as complete unknown_

_I guess its better you don't bother_

_All our truths should be left alone_

_You're out there somewhere_

_I don't know if you care at all_

_It seems that you don't_

_It's as if the day will never come_

_So you remain a complete unknown_

_You're out there somewhere_

_I don't know if you care at all_

_It seems that you don't_

_It's as if the day will never come_

_So you remain a complete unknown_

_You're out there somewhere_

_I don't know if you care..._

Zoey ended the song with a slightly strained voice, as if it pained her to sing any more. She bowed her head and rubbed at her eyes, willing herself not to breakdown in front of a crowd like this. Before she knew it, 4 different Who's were hugging her tightly. She looked up to find JoJo, Mya, Alex and Reid all embracing her. "It's okay, we love you man!" Alex said.

Zoey couldn't help but laugh as she shakily returned the hug. The audience suddenly began clapping and cheering for them. The 5 band members let go of the embrace and smiled at each other, bowing before the audience.

Zoey smiled, wrapping one arm around JoJo and the other around Mya. She turned to JoJo and whispered. "Thanks,"

He merely smiled in return, and Zoey finally realized…

Maybe Father's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
